Video cameras are not only large and heavy for a portable instrument but are of course relatively delicate as well. Because of the nature of a video camera, it is also subject to considerable movement and being knocked around, inasmuch as one of largest groups to use portable video equipment extensively is television news reporters.
Obviously repairs to such a delicate piece of equipment can be expensive, and the constant movement of a typical camera in and out of news vans, cars, airplanes and the like is bound to cause some damage at some point. There is a need for a rugged, well-designed case which includes a rigid protective frame as well as a soft liner to prevent scratching the camera, and which is as lightweight as possible and designed to carry the camera and accessory equipment in the minimum possible space.